Godchild: Glass Protector
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: well...glass is frail...nd Riff- *read to find out* and he's a protector...so...meh... NO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Do You Love Me? 

_"How did you know where to find me?" Cain asked. _

_"I tried thinking like you would and I followed my feet." Riff replied. Cain looked up at the tall man. "You always no where to find me…" he said, wrapping his arms around Riff's waste in a tight hug. "Am I in your cage, Master Cain?" _

_Riff asked, holding Cain tightly. "Yes," Cain said. "You are in my cage." 'how can I tell him how I really feel, without the fear of rejection plaguing my heart?' Riff thought. 'more love than a Master should have from his servant…' "But Riff…you can leave my cage. The door isn't locked," Cain said, his hold on Riff loosening. _

_Riff smiled sweetly, placing a hand on Cain's head. "I am here, not only as your servant, but as your friend," he said. 'He's so young…only 13 years old…I feel like I have to protect him, and not only that……I want to protect him too…' Riff thought. Riff heard soft breathing on him and noticed that Cain was asleep. _

_He draped Cain's arms around his neck and picked him up, and starting to walk into the house. Little did he know that Cain was really awake, until… "Riff?" Cain said. Riff started, "Yes Master Cain?" he said in reply. "Do I have to go to bed? Not now, please? I want to stay outside just a little while longer," Cain said, pleading with him. Riff sighed, " As your friend, I'm going to say that you really should be in bed, Master Cain," Cain looked a little sad at this, "But I am your servant, and have no place to disregard your wishes," he finished off. _

_Cain smiled at this and jumped out of Riff's arms. Cain sat on a stone bench and called Riff over to sit with him. Riff sat up straight as Cain lay down placing his head on Riff's lap. Cain's eyes stared to the open, star filled sky, the moon light shining against his golden orbs. Riff stroked Cain's black hair, sending Cain into relaxation. _

_"Do you love me?" Cain asked out of the blue. "In what way, Sir?" Riff asked, flushing red. "L-O-V-E, Love. As in-" "Emotional love?" Riff interrupted. "Yeah." Cain said, closing his eyes. Riff coughed slightly, not sure of what to say. Of course he loved Cain, was what he wanted to tell him, but could he do it? _

_"Y-yes…" was all he said. Cain smiled and said, "Then kiss me." Cain reached his hands up to Riff's face, admiring his red lips, and pulled him down to him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Riff's soft lips on his. _

_"Hey, Riff," Cain said, breaking the kiss. "Yes, Sir?" Riff asked, a little bit red. "I…I love you, too," Cain said, and then he really did fall asleep. _

_Riff carried Cain through the manor house, undressed him, readying him for bed, and lay him on the bed, covering him with silk sheets. He gently brushed the hair out of Cain's face and kissed his forehead. Then he left the room._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Miss Mary 4 YEARS LATER

Riff and Cain walked down the cobble stone road, Riff lagging behind slightly. He carefully carried small boxes in his hands.

"Lord Cain, don't you think we should head back before the poisons leak?" Riff said, stopping in his tracks. Cain turned back to reply, but he felt a tug on the tail of his shirt.

"Sir, would you like a tarot reading?" a small voice reached out to him. He turned around to see a small girl with long blonde hair.

Cain looked back to Riff, "In a minute, okay Riff?" he turned back to the small girl, "Yeah, sure"  
The girl smiled and skipped off into a small crowd. Cain followed her, and Riff followed him. Cain saw a small booth and walked up to it.

"A card reading is normally 15 silver pieces," the small girl said as Cain stopped in front of the booth. "But I'll make you a deal, I'll give you a card reading for 10 silver pieces instead!"  
Cain nodded, "Okay," he held out one gold piece, the equivalent to the girls price.

Cain dropped the money in her hand, and said, "I know it's not my place to ask, but what is your name?" the girl looked at him, "I'm Mary Weather, and you, Sir?" she said. "Cain C. Hargreaves, nice to meet you Miss Mary." Cain said, kissing her hand gently.

Mary Weather giggled, "Yes, sir. Are you ready for the card reading?" Cain smiled, "Yeah, sure." he said. Mary Weather pulled a card of decks out from under the booth. "Pick a card, Mr. Hargrea-" 'Hargreaves……'the name seemed oddly familiar to her.

Cain chose a card from somewhere in the middle of the deck. On the card, there was a man standing up straight, and holding in his cupped hands, a puddle of blood. "Mr. Hargreaves………..that's……that's impossible!"

Mary Weather said, a frightened look in her eyes. "People who picked that card, got scared and stopped coming, so I took that card out three days ago!" Cain was starting to get freaked out. He didn't need to read the card to know what it stood for; death.

Cain set the card down on the booth, "Riff, let's go," he called. Riff almost dropped the boxes in his hands as he hastily answered, "Y-yes, Sir!" Mary Weather watched as they turned to leave, "hey, wait! Mr. Har-" she called, pausing.

'Hargreaves…..' Cain and Riff stopped, Cain turned around, but Mary Weather had already rushed off in the other direction. He shrugged and started on his way back. "Hey Riff, do you want me to-Ow!" Cain yelled as he pricked his finger on a needle sticking out from one of the small boxes in Riff's hands.

"What the hell was that? He asked, sucking the blood from his finger. "Sir, let me see it," Riff said, setting the small boxes on the ground and taking out a white handkerchief. He took Cain's hand and squeezed the bleeding finger, making the blood seep out a little more.

"Ah, that hurts Riff," Cain said. Riff used the handkerchief to wipe the blood from his finger. "Yes, I know Sir," Riff answered.

He picked the small boxes up from the ground and stood. "Thank you, Riff," Cain said gratefully. Riff looked at him, smiled and said, "I only live to serve you, Lord Cain." Cain started walking again, followed closely by Riff. As soon as they reached the manor, Riff made sure the needle the pricked Cain hadn't been poisoned.

When riff had finished with the needle, he checked Cain's hand again. Cain lay his head on Riff's lap as riff checked his hand. "Sir, the needle wasn't poisoned, it's okay," Riff said, letting Cain stand. "Thanks," Cain answered, massaging his wrists.

Riff laughed, "I only live to serve you," he said again. "You and you only." Cain turned away, "Yeah…" he whispered. Riff was about to answer when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and walked over to the door while Cain stood in the doorway of another room.

"Miss Mary, welcome," was what Cain heard before he saw her walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Uncensored Comments 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hargreaves," Mary Weather said curtseying. "Hello Miss Mary, hey, how did you know where I lived?" Cain asked.

"I have my sources…" she said slyly. Cain looked at her, "On second thought, I don't think I want to know," he said. He bowed, "Welcome to our home, Miss Mary."

"Thank you, Mr. Hargreaves." Mary Weather answered. Riff stood from his bow and left the room, coming back with a silver tray.

"Lord Cain, shall tea be served now?" Riff asked. Cain didn't want to turn him down, even he didn't have the heart to.

"Yeah, sure Riff. Miss Mary, would you please follow me to the dining room?" Mary Weather nodded, "You can call me Mary Weather if you want." Cain nodded as well, "Very well, Mary Weather."

He walked down a hallway, Mary Weather following him; holding onto Riff's arm so she wouldn't be separated from them.

"Miss Mary, could it be that you're afraid of something?" Riff asked, his arm was really starting to hurt.

"Well, I've never been in a home this big before," she sounded timid. "You haven't?" Riff asked.

"No, sir." Mary Weather answered, blushing. "Miss Mary, you can call me Riff if you'd like."

Riff said. Mary Weather nodded and let go back of Riff's arm, and man, was he glad to have it back. The tray Riff was carrying was starting to get heavy, and Riff was happy to see the dining room when he did.

Cain pulled out a chair for Mary Weather, "Madam," he said, bowing. Mary Weather thanked him and sat. Cain pushed in the chair and Riff sat a cup on Cain and Mary's sides of the table.

"Mr. Hargreaves-" Mary Weather was interrupted.  
"Mary Weather, you can call me Cain. Mr. Hargreaves is my father." Cain said, he sounded a little disgusted when he said 'my father.'

Mary Weather nodded, "Cain…I like it. B-but I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Riff and Cain both looked at her.

"Your father's name is Alexis isn't it?" she asked. Cain's face had the look of a person carrying the weight of the world now. "Yes, Alexis was my father." he answered, his voice low.

"What do you mean WAS?" Mary Weather asked. She felt sad when she saw the look on Cain's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have-" "No, it's okay," Cain said, interrupting her. He was smiling half heartedly now, but smiling none the less.

"I said WAS because he died about six years ago," Cain said, his smile fading. Mary Weather felt bad about bringing it up and said, "I'm sorry, I…maybe I should go," she stood, her shoes clacking as they hit the floor.

"You don't have to, it's almost time for dinner, maybe we could talk then," Cain said, sounding almost desperate. Mary Weather looked at him and noticed his golden eyes for the first time.

"O-okay then…but maybe, just for a minute, I should go tell Eric where I am," Mary Weather said. Cain didn't know who Eric was, "Do you want me to send someone with you?" he asked.

"That's okay, I'll be fine." she said, walking down the hall.

She stopped before she got halfway to the door, "Your eyes, they're pretty." she said, turning back and smiling.

Then she left. 'your eyes, they're pretty,' hey words made Cain sad.

"Lord Cain…" Riff saw the look on Cain's face.

"I…I hate my eyes," Cain said, knowing full well that what he said was exactly how he felt. Riff ran his fingers gently through Cain's black hair.

"I love your eyes..." he said, laying a soft kiss on Cain's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 So Called Traitor 

Cain stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and Riff was in the Dinging room, cleaning off the table. Cain was about to lower the small knife onto a carrot, when the scars on his back started to burn and the knife slipped from his hands.

The blade of the knife fell onto his hands, making it bleed out. "Ouch!" he yelled. Riff, who had heard all the commotion rushed into the large kitchen. Cain gritted his teeth as the scars on his back started to hurt more.

Riff ran over to Cain and wrapped a towel around his bleeding hand, be the blood seeped through the towel. Blood dripped to the floor as Riff removed the towel and tried bandaging it. Cain's scars, however, wouldn't stop burning, and he squirmed the whole time his hand was being bandages.

"Lord Cain…it's your scars again isn't it?" Riff said, worry and concern in his tone. Cain nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain on his back.

"Do you want me to call off dinner with Miss Mary?" Riff asked.

"NO," Cain answered forcefully.

"As you wish, My Lord." Riff said, releasing Cain's hand. Cain walked out of the small kitchen, but didn't get far before he collapsed.

"Lord Cain!" Riff yelled, running over to Cain's body. "No…damn it, no!" he said, lifting Cain and carrying him to his room. When they reached the room, Riff lay Cain on the satin draped bed, his back facing upward.

Riff pulled down the back of the shirt, exposing the scars on Cain's back. "Oh my…" he whispered, worry in his eyes. The scars on Cain's back looked sore and the unscarred skin was red.

"Why didn't you tell me how much it hurt?" Riff said to no one in particular. He took a small vile from his suit pocket, and spread the contents over Cain's back. He knew that if Cain was awake, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. He also knew that the scars, due to the nightly abuse from his father, would never heal.

When Riff finished, he carefully turned Cain over onto his back. He covered Cain's body with the silk sheets and was about to leave the room when he heard Cain talking to him.

"Riff."

Riff stopped, but didn't turn. "Yes, Sir?" he said dryly.

"I-that is...will you stay for a while?," Cain replied, his voice weak and low.

Riff walked back to Cain's bedside and ran his fingers through his dangling black hair. He smiled sweetly, closing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll stay with you, Master Cain," he said. Cain looked at him. "I'll never leave you," Riff said, kissing Cain's cheek softly.

"Is that a promise?" Cain asked. "Yes, Cain. It's a promise." Riff replied, wrapping his arms around Cain, pulling him into a tight hug.

Cain returned the hug, turning it into more than a friendly hug by saying, "Riff…I love you.."

Riff held him tighter, "Yes, and I love you." Riff released Cain, and sat on the corner of the bed. Cain looked up at the ceiling, and Riff watched him intently. He turned his head away from him for a second, and Cain grabbed onto his wrist and he turned back.

Riff smiled and looked at the 17 year old man lying almost helpless.

"Five years, Sir." Riff said in a whisper. Cain looked at him, "Five years…" he said. Cain drifted off into sleep soon after.

Riff ran his long white fingers through Cain's black hair. He heard a small knock, and because it sounded so distant, he figured it was coming from the front door. He didn't want to disturb Cain, and he fidgeted.

He looked to Cain, who was now awake and looking at him, "Answer the door, please, Riff." he said. Riff nodded and left the room. He went downstairs and opened the door to see Mary Weather, who stood on the front steps.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Good Afternoon, Miss Mary." Riff replied. Riff heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around.

Cain was walking down the stairs. "Lord Cain! You shouldn't be out of bed now! Please, go back, please!" he said as Cain came closer to him.

He was fully dressed, but is usually took more than five minutes for him to get dressed on his own. "Hello Mary Weather," Cain said, taking out a small hand gun, "and goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

this is kinda OOC . but...oh well, just READ. You'll find out sooner or later...more sooner than later i hope...

* * *

Chapter 5 Dr. Disraeli

"Lord Cain!" Riff called, trying to grab the gun from Cain.

Cain pushed Riff back with amazing strength, or at least enough to blow him across the room into the wall.

"AH!" he exclaimed, right before his body hit the wall. Mary Weather stood, staring at Cain with wide eyes. "Good bye, Mary Weather," Cain said, holding the gun up. Riff was trying to catch his breath, which had been knocked out of him as he hit the wall. He looked up and noticed an unusual clump of blonde hair in Cain's normally black hair.

Riff stood up and silently walked up behind Cain, and right when Cain turned around to see who was behind him, Riff pushed him down. "Disraeli! Where the hell does someone learn to shape shift!?" Riff yelled, bending Cain's arm behind his back and pulled his shirt down.

He wasn't entirely sure he had the right guy until he saw that there were no scars on his back. "Y-you!" Cain growled, as his form slowly began to change.

His black hair lengthened and lightened to white/blonde. His eyes went from soft and golden to bright blue. Jezebel Disraeli was now the one being pinned to the floor.

"How did you-" Disraeli growled, but was interrupted by Riff.

"Your technique isn't foolproof, you idiot!" He yelled at the growling man under him. Disrael snickered, a crazed expression on his face. Riff let go of Disraeli's arm and placed his knee in his back instead.

"Miss Mary, go upstairs, the first door on the left, it's Lord Cain's room!" Riff yelled, applying pressure on Disraeli.

Mary Weather nodded, stepping carefully around Riff and Disraeli. She ran up the stairs, leaving Riff to deal with Disraeli. "You won't find him!" Mary Weather heard Disrael say. She ignored him, all in hopes to find Cain. She saw the first door on the left and opened it, only to find a large empty room.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs to see Riff in Disraeli's chokehold. His face was red from lack of air, and Mary Weather could tell that there had been a small struggle due to the broken vase a few feet away. She wondered why she hadn't heard anything.

Mary Weather ran over to Disraeli and kicked the backs of his legs, making him release Riff and topple over.

"You little runt!" he yelled, "OUCH!!" he screamed as Mary Weather jumped on his back. Riff was on his knees catching his breath.

"Riff--are--you--oh--Kay?" Mary Weather asked between jumps. Riff nodded, massaging his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine, but Cain may not be!" he yelled. Mary Weather stopped jumping on Disraeli and plopped down on his back, hard.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!!" he yelled.

"Deal with it," Mary Weather said dryly. "Miss Mary, I know where to find Cain! Come on!" Riff yelled, taking Mary by the hand and rushing out of the manor house. Disraeli smiled cruelly.

"Sir Alexis, they're on their way." he said.

"Good work, Jezebel," a voice came from nowhere, an ice cold voice that could freeze the warmest day on earth. Outside, Mary Weather and Riff ran as fast as they could in the cold rain.

They ran for about 10 minutes after leaving the house. Mary tripped and fell. Riff turned back, put her on his shoulders, and ran. Riff saw a small shed-like house and took Mary off his shoulders. They walked up under the porch and stood for a second, Riff contemplating about what to do.

He sighed as if he made a decision, "Miss Mary, stay here," he said, looking at Mary Weather. Mary gave pouted and said, "Why?!!!??" she gave him sad eyes.

Riff looked away from her saying, "Because it could be dangerous."

Mary Weather went in front of him, grabbed his shirt and said, "Let me go….please??" Riff smiled at her.

"Fine, as long as you stay close to me." he said, making Mary Weather smile. She nodded and grabbed onto his hand as Riff opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Riffeal," Riff froze where he stood, "that voice…" he whispered.

"RIFF!!" Mary Weather yelled, Riff turned around, but not before he felt a dull blow to the back of his head and his vision blurred and slowly faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deadly Injection

He couldn't move his arms and he felt cold chains around his wrists. He had a massive throbbing headache and he had forgotten where he was. Riff's eyes snapped open as he suddenly remembered..

"Master CAIN!" he shouted looking around a dark room. Riff was leaned up against a wall, his hands tied behind his back. "Riffeal is awake now, finally." he heard an all-too-familiar voice, but saw no one. A light came on across the dark room and he saw a man sitting on a gold throne.

The man had sleek black hair swept back with some kind of gloss, or mousse. Cain's father sat before him. His eyes were dark brown, and burned with fierce hate. He wore a black suit, topped off with a red and black bow tie.

"Jezebel, do you have the serum?" the man called into the darkness. Dr. Disraeli stepped into the spotlight behind the man. "Yes, father." he said, taking out a needle from the inside of his jacket.

"Where's Mary Weather?" Riff yelled as Disraeli advanced on him. Disraeli snickered. "Cain's filthy little half sister? She's right over there," he said, pointing a few feet away from Riff. There, Riff turned his head and saw Mary Weather staring at him from some kind of glass square. "Let her out." he said forcefully.

Disraeli snickered and brought Riff's face over to meet his. "This is going to hurt a little…" he said, sticking the needle unmercifully in Riff's arm.

Riff yelled as he felt fans growing from his mouth. His skin turned ghostly pale, and he had a deep thirst for blood. Riff was now a full, blood thirsty Vampire. He watched in agony as Disraeli pulled out another needle, and this time carefully placed it in the curve of Riff's neck.

"Cain's blood, thirst for it, dear Riff! THIRST FOR IT!!!" Disraeli yelled, and insane look on his face. He pushed the needle in farther than necessary and Riff yelled out as it touched a muscle, his new fangs exposed. Disraeli's eyes were flaming.

"Jezebel, enough. Bring Cain out here." Cain's father said, pointing to Disraeli. Disraeli pulled the need out of Riff's neck and kicked him in the side. He walked away into the darkness.

Riff's head lolled to the side as the tried to rid the taste of blood from his mouth. He heard someone, or something, hit the floor somewhere to his right. He looked to his right to see lights spring on, temporarily blinding him.

His vision was blurred, but he could see a body on the floor. When he could see fully again, he realized it was Cain and immense hunger filled him. His heartbeat quickened, his head throbbed, and he broke out in a cold sweat.

His body longed for the taste of someone else's blood. He felt the chains around his wrists loosen and fall. Riff inched over to Cain's body, and shook him, as he looked unconscious.

"Riff.." Cain said, staring up at him tiredly. "What happened? One minute I was in my room, and the next I couldn't see-" his golden eyes widened at the sight of Riff's fangs. Cain reached his hand up to touch Riff's face, but Riff grabbed onto his hand and pushed it back. He reached his hand up again, but Riff looked away and said, "Please don't…you'll get hurt," tears fell from his eyes.

He tried to inch back, but Cain grabbed his wrist and said, "Riff wait…"

Riff wriggled his hand free and backed himself against a wall. Cain looked past Riff to Mary Weather who was still in the glass prison. "Mary Weather…" he stood and walked over to the glass prison, trying to find a way to open it.

CRACK! Riff turned his head to see Cain slanted up against the glass wall, his shirt cut open and falling off, and his back bloody. Mary Weather sat in the glass box, screaming her head off. Cain's father stood with a long, thin braided whip in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, none of the Godchild/Count Cain works belong to me or have anything to do with me. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 7 Tarot Card Fate

Cain fell to the ground, his body twitching.

Riff saw the blood drip from Cain's back, and longed for it. Yet he couldn't stand to watch what was about to happen, and he knew very well what was going to happen.

One more crack of that whip was all it took for Riff to totally lose it. He moved over to where Cain lay on the floor, and covered Cain's body with his own. Every thrash of the whip landed on him.

He tried to ignore the immense hunger in the pit of his stomach by biting his tongue as he looked at the shivering boy beneath him. Cain turned around to see why he wasn't feeling any pain, and he saw Riff standing above him.

He reached up his hand and felt the softness of Riff's cheek. The cracks of the whip stopped, and Riff turned his head to see that the Cain's father had disappeared. Despite Riff's hunger and pain, he had shielded Cain from his father's wrath.

Riff collapsed on Cain.

Cain wrapped his arms around Riff, "why did you protect me?" Cain asked, he didn't cry, he looked like he wanted to, though.

"Because, I would much rather die, than lose you." Riff answered, tears falling from his eyes, and as he spoke, his fangs showed.

"Master Cain, get Mary Weather…leave me here," Riff said, his eyes closing, and his voice weakening.

Cain shook him, "No! Don't close your eyes!! You're going to betray me, now!? No, I'm not going to let you!"

Cain yelled, looking from Mary Weather to Riff. He tried to pick up Riff, but fell back to his knees, Riff's weight added to the pain that his scars gave him.Mary Weather was crying in the glass prison, she was pounding on the walls. She leaned back, and used both feet to kick the glass out.

"Cain!" she yelled, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Riff, if you die, I die!" Cain said, surprising Mary Weather.

Riff closed his eyes and said, "You have someone to take care of, you can't die just because I do. That's no longer an option."

Cain cradled Riff's body, and kissed his warm cheek.

"Don't die…" he whispered.

Riff felt his heart breaking, "I'm sorry," he said, "But…it's too late…"

"NO! It's not too late!!! DON'T SAY THAT!" Cain yelled, hugging Riff's body closer to his.

"Golden eyes, they match thy heart, and fill with unwanted tears before their protector…" Riff said, almost as a lament.

Cain looked at Riff, and so did Mary Weather. Riff placed his hand on Cain's face and brought him down into a passionate kiss.

"Know this, Master Cain, you will not die alone, nor will you die unloved." Riff said when Cain pulled back out of the kiss. Cain held onto Riff's hand and kissed his forehead. Riff's hand weakened, and his body fell loose.

Mary Weather held onto Cain, "Cain…I'm so sorry," she said, sobbing on him.

Cain let go of Riff's body and carefully placed him on the ground.

Cain lay himself on the ground, pulled Mary Weather close to him, and lay his head on Riff's chest, wrapping Riff's arms around him.

"I love you, my dear Riff." he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Ok, this was the last chapter of my fanfic, and i hope you all liked it. I had trouble naming it, so i just went with Short Beginning Sad End thing. Because that's basically what it was...

I admit the ending was...sappy, yes...very sappy...sappy sappy sappy. Sappier than a maple tree.

heheh, hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
